Remembering the Light
by White Phoenix Eternal
Summary: Yugi had recently died and left a heartbroken Yami to deal with the pain of death. This...is thier story. YAOI YYY


Remembering the Light  
  
By Crimson Butterfly 07  
  
Crimson: Well, here's another story for you all to read, so enjoy. (He, I really don't have much to say in the beginning.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did though, but doesn't everyone?  
  
Summary: Yugi died recently and left behind a heart broken Yami to deal with the pain of Death. This... is their story.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Gone with the Gods  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Death, what is it? Does it mean that you can take away all the pain of this life away from your soul, to be set free, to feel comfort once you no longer have a physical form? Or is it to make the other suffer, to feel despair, break and tear at the hair, screaming at the heavens for an answer of why did he have to leave you behind, that you couldn't go with him.  
  
I don't have an idea of what death really is, because I had never experienced it before. Is it painful? Is it a nightmare? So many questions, no one to answer them.  
  
I do know how it feels to lose a loved one to death. It hurts, you know? Pain, sadness, the thought of never seeing his angelic face, touch my lips to those sweet pouty ones, run my fingers through soft, silky hair, hold my Hikari in my arms, watching the stars together, having sweet moments to together in the rain...and in the heat under the moon.  
  
Yes, the gods are cruel, aren't they? Ripping my hikari and love out of my arms, making him suffer before leaving me altogether. Why? Why did they do it? Am I not the son of Ra? Am I not the son of the Gods? Well?! Am I not the fucking son of Amun?! Did they want what was mine so bad, they had to take him away?! I'm the bloody Pharaoh here! I deserve more than this. No one should ever go through what I did.  
  
They say Hikari and yami do everything together. Eat together, sleep together, then why the hell did we not die together?!  
  
Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain.  
  
That was what I had to go through. Still do. I still relive that day, holding the precious hikari in my arms, whispering words of love and encouragement. But no, that didn't work, that didn't cut it out for the fucking almighty gods.  
  
Let me ask you something, how would you fell if your love lies in your arms, dying, feeling pain and misery with every move he makes? His blood spilled all over you, life diminishing, trying to tell you he loves you, feeling him go limp, and then you know his is gone forever. Tell me that, oh so mighty gods. How would you feel!?  
  
Oh yes, that's right, you don't have to go through anything like this. You're the gods themselves. Heh, is it that fun to watch mortals wallow in their own misery and pain? Is it even more fun to watch it happen to your very own son?  
  
Hate, pain, love, misery, comfort.  
  
All mixed in into one emotion. Depression.  
  
Yes, depression, a nightmare that comes to haunt you after death. Many times I had wanted to take my own life to be with my hikari, but it seems the gods don't want me to do that. Nor does Yugi's friends and family. Even the tomb robber stopped me many times before.  
  
I wished they didn't. It would be better off if I could just be with my hikari, my comfort, my love...  
  
As a new day passes by, I feel myself growing weaker, my energy and power slowly diminishing. Yugi's grandpa worries for me, trying to help me feel better. Joey and Tristen tries to cheer me up. Tea, Serenity, and Mai asks me to go to the movies with them. The tomb robber, Ryou, Malik and Marik tells me to go to Egypt with them. Heck, even Seto tried to be nice for once and challenged me to a friendly duel. But none of these work. The reality of losing my hikari is too much to bear and that is all I see everyday, every night, 24/7.  
  
Wait, what is that voice? Is it...you Hikari?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Yugi POV (Well, almost)  
  
"Yami, my love, do not despair like this. It pains me to see you in this state.  
  
"Yami, I know you want to be with me but the time is not right. You must wait a little longer.  
  
"Until then, remember the times we had together, those sweet and happy moments of my life. Please remember them for me, my sweet love. Rejoice them, and remember, I'll be waiting for you, even if it takes eternity."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Yami POV  
  
Wait, Hikari, don't like me, wait, I'll go with you!!  
  
Hikari, why didn't you wait for me? Is it because it's not my time? Please, hikari, let me join you...  
  
......................................................  
  
Hikari, you said something of remembering the memories we had together...  
  
Yes, memories, my memories, your memories, our memories...yes hikari, I shall remember them, even if it tears me apart, make me see red, eat me inside out, I shall remember them for you, for me, for the both of us...This...is our story...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Crimson: Err, well how was that? If it was bad, then that's because I usually don't write like that but because of my ideas for this fic, I thought it would be best to express it in this kind of mood. Also, sorry if it was too short, but that was the best I could think of right now. ^^;  
  
Anyway, I need some reviews to decide if I should keep it a one shot or should I add more to it. So please Read and Review? ^_~ 


End file.
